Camp Rock 25: Intimidating Fathers
by Write-To-You
Summary: In which Nate tries to go pick up Dana for their first date, and Axel Turner opens the door.


**Author's Note: Heheheeh someone help I love Camp Rock 2 soooo much :D :D :D (no joke my sister and I are literally going to buy it. Like we like it that much. We watched it twice in three days. HALLP XD)**

Nate would have worn a suit, but he thought it might be overkill.

He was standing on the grand front porch of the Turner's equally grand house. (The porch had a piano on it, by the way. An actual, legitimate, baby grand piano. On the porch.) The sky was very blue, and there were only two or three clouds drifting around. The sun, which had been nice and warm when Nate stepped out of his over-air-conditioned house, was now making him sweat through his shirt.

Or maybe it was because he was so nervous he could hardly think straight. That might had had something to do with it.

Before he could lose his nerve, Nate rang the doorbell. "_Please_ be Dana," he muttered under his breath. "_Pleeeeease don't be-_"

The door swung open.

_Axel Turner_, Nate finished in his mind, staring with barely disguised dread at the imposing man before him.

"Hello..." Axel said slowly, looking him up and down. "You're one of Brown's nephews, aren't you? Which one? Shane? Jason?"

Nate was so nervous that for a second he bounced the names back and forth in his head, trying to figure out which one he was. Then he remembered. "Uh, no, no, I'm Nate. Nate Grey." In a polite move his mother would have been proud of, he reached forward to shake Axel's hand, retaining eye contact at all times.

Axel accepted the handshake, and Nate was pleasantly surprised until the other man began to squeeze the life out of his fingers. Nate had to bite his lip to not cry out in pain, and as soon as he was able he snatched his hand back, surreptitiously rubbing it to try and get feeling back into his fingers.

"I see. Nate Grey." Axel eyed him again, and Nate could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "Can I... help you with something?"

For a panicked second, Nate wondered if Dana hadn't told her parents he was taking her out on a date. Had she expected him to sneak around the house and throw pebbles at her window until she came to it and climbed down a tree to run away with him? Nate could honestly see Dana thinking up something like that, but she would have filled him in, right?

_Right?!_

"Uh..." Nate muttered unintelligibly. "I'm, um, I'm here to- to- pick up Dana?"

"Picking up Dana," Axel repeated, raising an eyebrow. "For what, exactly?"

Nate thought he might faint he was so nervous. "F-For a date...?" he managed, before blurting out. "I'm sorry if she didn't tell you I mean I thought that she had told you but maybe she just wanted me to sneak her out which- which I would of course _never_ agree to because parental consent is incredibly important I mean really I just wanted to go on one date with her- well I mean if it goes well I'd love to go on more but-"

Axel shut him up by stepping back. He reached for the door, and Nate thought for a second that he was going to slam it in his face, but instead he opened it up wider. "Come on in."

"Come on..." Nate echoed dumbly, before hurrying towards the door before Axel changed his mind. He tripped on the edge of the door and just managed to catch himself, turning nearly purple with embarrassment. _Get it together, Nate._

Axel was watching him with a stoic expression on his face. "Dana?" he called up the stairs as Nate stood awkwardly in the front entry hall, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Someone's hear to see you."

The sound of footsteps came from above and soon Dana was bursting out of a room on the upstairs floor. Her hair was curled and she was wearing an olive green romper with a brown belt. "Nate!" she squeaked, and it was then that Nate noticed that she was still holding a makeup compact of some sort in her hand. She clearly had not heard the doorbell. "Ohhh my gosh I'm so sorry. I'll be right down."

"It's fine," Nate said, his voice cracking into a terrible squeak. He turned to Axel. "Could I, uh, use your bathroom while I wait?"

Axel nodded stiffly. "Right this way," he said, turning and leading Nate through the house to a bathroom.

Nate barely observed the room, or any that they had passed through, just shut the door and leaned against the sink. He (carefully) splashed some water on his face, re-tucked his shirt, and smoothed out his hair. Then, once he felt collected enough to face Axel Turner again, he opened up the door.

"Hey." Dana was standing a couple feet down from the door on the opposite wall. She looked a little nervous but mostly apologetic. "Are you alive?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Nate said, very intelligently. "I'm fine."

Dana looked dubious. "He didn't try to scare you off, or interrogate you or...?"

Now that Nate thought about it, Axel hadn't done any of that. He had clearly been suspicious of Nate and his intentions, and he didn't pretend to be friendly or welcoming or anything Nate would want in a future father in law (wait. Where did _that_ come from?), but he hadn't been mean. He hadn't even glared once.

"Huh," Nate said thoughtfully. "No, he seriously didn't. You know... I think he might be beginning to warm up to me."

"That's awesome!" Dana beamed, looking immensely relieved. "I'm so glad. So, uh, are you ready to go?"

"Hm?" Nate suddenly remembered why he was here. "Oh! Yep, I'm ready. Just need to, uh, walk to the door."

"Yep," Dana agreed with a giggle, leading him back through the house and heading through the front door ahead of him with a: "Bye dad, love you!" tossed over her shoulder.

"Have fun, sweetie," Axel, who had been lurking by the staircase, called after her. Nate let out a relieved breath and was about to step out of the house himself when Axel put a hand on his shoulder. "One moment, young man. A word?"

Nate gulped, and slowly turned around. Axel removed his hand off of Nate's shoulder and crossed his arms. "I don't know, exactly, what your intentions are with my daughter," he said slowly. and this time there was a glare to go along with the words. "But I want you to know one thing. If you hurt her in any way, I will make sure that your music career vanishes before your eyes. Do you understand that?"

Nate stared up at him with wide eyes. "But- but sir," he babbled. "When- when you have a relationship with someone, there's always a chance someone could get hurt! Obviously I would never _want_ to hurt her but it- it may happen, so it really doesn't seem fair-"

"_Do you understand_?" Axel interrupted, somehow looming over him even though he was only about an inch or two taller.

Nate gulped. "Yes," he peeped, glancing around for somewhere to hide.

Thankfully, hiding wasn't necessary. Once Nate had agreed, Axel backed down. "Don't keep her waiting," he ordered, nodding a chin at the door. "My daughter deserves so much more than you."

"I don't doubt that, sir," Nate mumbled, and raced out of the house.

Dana was leaning against his car, waiting for him. She raised her eyebrow as he tripped down the steps and fumbled for his keys. "Okay, you're as white as a sheet. What did he just say to you?"

Nate finally got ahold of his keys and unlocked the car, sitting down in the drivers seat. Dana got into the passengers side and Nate reached for his water, taking a long sip followed by a very deep breath.

Dana was eyeing him expectantly. "Uhhh..." Nate muttered, starting the car and proceeding to squeak through an 8-point turn to get out of her driveway. His nerves were fried by this point, but at least that meant that he didn't have to be nervous around her. "He just told me, uh, not to hurt you."

Dana frowned suspiciously. "That was it? Just the run of the mill, 'don't hurt my daughter'?" She looked suddenly alarmed. "If he said he would kill you or tear you limb from limb- don't take him seriously, please. He would never do something like that. I hope."

_I hope?_ "Uh, no, no, he didn't say he would kill me," Nate said, checking his mirrors and switching lanes. Driving always calmed him down, and so his heart beat was finally beginning to return to normal. "He, uh, threatened to end my music career, but he couldn't do that, right? I mean, he's big, but he's not _that_ big."

"No, no, of course he couldn't." Dana shook her head, looking annoyed. "Ugh. I promise you, I will have a talk with him when I get home. He shouldn't have said that."

Nate could agree with her on that. "And then, you know, there was usual stuff. Like the 'you'll never be good enough for her' stuff." He shrugged and sent her a sideways glance. "I told him that I would agree."

Dana looked over at him sternly. "Oh stop it. You are perfectly good enough for me. In this relationship, I am _definitely_ the weirdo."

Nate smirked. "Well I'm not going to disagree..."

Dana slapped him in the arm and laughed. "Shut up," she said. "Anyway, you really can't listen to anything my dad says. Hopefully if you just persist in trying to be with me he'll gain enough respect for you to cut you some slack. I mean, eventually it's gotta happen, right?"

That wasn't very encouraging, but Nate couldn't do much else but hope. "Guess so," he agreed with a non-committal shrug. "So... you want me to keep trying to be with you?"

Dana smiled at him. "Let's see how today goes."

**Author's Note: AWW they're adorable. Also my sister keeps bugging me to write Shane and Michie 'cause she's obsessed with them, so that'll probably be next lol XD **


End file.
